


I Kissed A Girl and I Liked It

by ShadowHuntFeed



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Clizzy - Freeform, Clizzy Dance AU, F/F, Hate to Love, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowHuntFeed/pseuds/ShadowHuntFeed
Summary: This is a Young Love Clizzy Dance AU. Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hhwgv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhwgv/gifts).



> Beta'd by the fabulous Michelle aka Malec-Clace-Sizzy-Delena-Clizzy of the Shadowhunters beta network!

Isabelle Lightwood’s frail hand quivered over the screen of her ipad as she gazed quickly up at the skyline peeking through her bedroom windows. “Ahh, Brooklyn.” She cooed. Isabelle looked back down at the device, trying to encourage herself. _You can do it Iz, you can do it! She thought to herself._

Alright, all she needed to do was send in her applications. Plain and simple. She was already guaranteed entrance as Alec, her older brother, had called in a favor to his best friend Magnus Bane, who happened to run the retreat.

Isabelle finally bit the bullet and pressed ok. Almost immediately a red notification came up on the mail icon. The anxious girl opened the app, knowing it would be an email with directions to the camp. She breathes out in relief, as the email also listed the essentials the applicants had to bring.

Ok, Ok maybe she was a tad nervous. It’s not everyday someone casually signs up, or rather agrees, to be a counselor on a dance retreat in Pennsylvania. It’s also not everyday that said counselor’s best dance skill was ballet, especially when the retreat was traditionally for Hip-Hop and Jazz. To make Isabelle feel welcome, Magnus had added ballet to the brochure this year. Isabelle was also aware he added another style to the program, Cheer/Acrobatics. She scoffed. Typical bimbos with no brains, she thought. There couldn’t possibly be anyone else running it. Everyone was aware of Isabelle’s hatred for cheerleading. It was as much a part of her as ballet.

She scanned her eyes over the list again, adding the items to her suitcase as she read. Once she was done packing, Isabelle’s suitcase was full of everything from bug spray to her ballet necessities. Isabelle carefully closed up the larger of the two pockets, and put her iPad, iPad charger, and iPhone charger into the smaller one.

“Izzy!” called her brother Jace.  
“I’m coming,hold your horses!” She yelled back.

Everyone knows that means I’m not even close to being ready to leave. Isabelle exited her room about 12 minutes later with freshly applied false eyelashes and two fishtail braids, wearing a pale green crop top, black high waisted jeans, and black converse. She also exchanged the blue glasses she was previously wearing with her black ones. Isabelle quickly brushed her teeth and packed a small purse with her toothbrush, toothpaste, some basic makeup items, and makeup remover.

Isabelle hauled her suitcase through the apartment she shared with her blonder, buffer brother Jace. Alec lived a block away in his own apartment. She rolled it to the door where she found Jace who offered to carry her suitcase down the stairs.

Once they made it to the street, Isabelle saw Jace headed for Alec’s beat up Honda. She flipped open the trunk of the car and helped him load the cases inside. Isabelle proceeded to call shotgun and take her seat in the front, while Jace hopped in the back.  
“To three hours of traffic inducing stress!” Jace yelled, holding up a plastic water bottle.

“True that.”Alec remarked.

 

  
About halfway through the car trip they decided to stop at Dunkin Doughnuts. There was a gas station next door so while Isabelle went into the shop, Jace filled up the gas tank and Alec cleaned off the windshield from the snowflakes that were falling. In the store Isabelle walked up to the counter, hair and complexion weatherbeaten from the snow. She ordered two hot chocolates and a black coffee.

 

  
Isabelle didn't even care that the scalding beverage burned her tongue, she needed something in her body besides the caprisuns Alec brought from his house that were most likely 3 years past their expiration date.

  
Isabelle loaded herself into the car gracefully, despite the snowy slush beneath her.

  
Izzy imitated the female radio host, sing-songing, “106.7! L-I-G-H-T FM….”  
“That's what you should be when you grow up. Iz, you know I support you being a dancer and all, but you could totally pull off being a bomb radio announcer!” Said Jace. The corners of Alec’s recently chewed lips tilted up. Isabelle snorted, and the 3 oldest Lightwood kids spent the rest of the trip playing innuendo bingo with their now freezing drinks, and singing along to the holiday songs blasting on the radio.

  
\--------------------------------------------  
“Ok so your assignments!” Magnus said gleefully, as he escorted them to one of the many tables that had been placed there.The flamboyant man read off his phone,” Catrina” — Magnus winked at a tall woman in the back—” And Alec, Kitchen duty.” He pointed to the kitchen, directing the two to head there. As Alec walked past Magnus, they high fived each other, making it clear to the other counselors that if they messed with Alexander they would feel Magnus’ wrath.

  
Once Catrina and Alec had disappeared into the kitchen, Magnus continued to tell them what they were going to do for the rest of February.

  
“Our weeks here are themed. Kind of like Dancing with the stars or on glee. You find out every Sunday the theme for the following week. The theme this week is Katy Perry. Have fun with that, really get the kids hyped.”

  
Izzy didn't pay attention again until she heard Magnus announce, “Some of you may be aware, we've added two new classes this year!” He motioned to Isabelle and she rose from her seat and curtsied, with a sly grin on her face. After all the pep talks her siblings had given her in the car, she was ready to tackle a month of teaching kids ballet. She sat back down, thankful for the sarcastic applause she received from the others in the room. She saw a flash of orange out of the corner of her eye, and saw a petite redhead blowing kisses to the crowd.

  
“Ladies and gentlemen, some of you may know the older, masculine Lightwoods from last year. This is their fabulous sister Isabelle.” Magnus said.

  
“You guys can call me Izzy.” Isabelle managed, still confused over the other girl's antics.

  
Magnus started to address them once again. “And this fiery girl in the corner is Clarissa Fray. She previously requested to be called Clary.”

  
“Although I'm offended you didn’t notice the effort I put in to get biscuit printed on the back of your counselor attire.” He whispered loudly under his breath.

  
The counselors around Clary giggled as her face turned bright red. The clearly younger girl frantically searched her bag until she found the sweatshirt all the counselors were given at the entrance, and sure enough it read Clary “Biscuit” Fray. Isabelle smiled awkwardly, holding back a snort since she was the one who’d helped Magnus print the sweatshirt.

  
“Izzy and Clary, you will be instructing instructing Ballet and Cheer.” Magnus said.  
It seemed Clary shared the same disgust for ballet as Izzy did for cheerleading. Clary decided then and there that she hated Isabelle. Ballerinas were snobby people who only cared about themselves. Clary glanced across the room to Isabelle, who was glaring back with the same fire in her eyes. Magnus sensed the tension, and said, “Ok! Well all of you put on either your sweatshirt, shirt, or both, because the kids will be arriving soon! Chop chop!” Magnus dramatically exited, all the counselors stunned and silent.  
Izzy broke the silence,” Well I guess that means we gotta go to our cabins! Byeee!” She yelled dramatically as she exited the dining hall’s main doors that lead outside.  
Great, Clary thought, she’s a loud mouth too. Clary rolled her eyes, picturing Isabelle in her head.

  
Isabelle shrugged on the ginormous white sweatshirt that read “Isabelle “Izzy” Lightwood across the back in green letters, messing up her braids in the process. She huffed as she approached the wood building she’d be living in for the month, still aggravated about her hair. Izzy soon found out that the genders were not separated, and she was to be living with Jace and Alec. “Magnus.” She grumbled, frustrated. At least the counselors got their own rooms. Izzy chose one of the two rooms on the second floor of the cabin, leaving it to Alec and Jace to fight over who got to sleep in the room downstairs next to the bathroom. The boys didn’t need to know there was a second bathroom built into the room Isabelle claimed.  
Isabelle emptied the contents of her suitcase onto the bed. She slipped her sneakers and socks off her feet, and set them in front of the bed to dry from the snow.  
Jace and Alec told Izzy in the car that there were blankets, sheets, and pillows for them, so the counselors didn’t need to bring any. She hung up the shirts that the counselors had to wear in the closet, and then the rest of her tops and jackets went in. Izzy folded her bottoms, socks, and undergarments, tucking them into the wooden dresser next to the door. Finally she removed her many pairs of dance tights, the few leotards she packed, and her jazz and ballet shoes. Isabelle had packed the Jazz shoes just in case.

  
Isabelle flopped on the surprisingly soft bed, in hopes of taking a quick nap. Those dreams were quickly crushed when she heard Magnus’ booming voice over the loudspeaker commanding the counselors to report back to the dining hall. Isabelle hopped off the bed, pulled on her shoes, and jogged off to the main building after stuffing the essentials in her dance bag. All of the teens arrived within minutes of each other. Once all the counselors arrived, Magnus explained that actual classes didn’t begin until tomorrow, so the teachers would have time to set up.

  
“Jace, can you show Izzy and Clary where the new studios are?” Magnus asked.  
“Sure boss!”

  
Izzy got up and intertwined her arms with her brother’s. As Clary rose from her seat, Jace winked at her. Clary scoffed, crushing Jace’s flirting methods and preventing him from doing it again.

  
Jace led them to a stone structure not too far from the main building.

  
“Ok, ballet is on this side of the building, and cheer is on the other.” Jace pointed as he spoke.  
The girls said thank you, and almost immediately parted ways.

  
The ballet studio may have been the most gorgeous room Isabelle had ever seen. There were new, clean floor to ceiling mirrors, and new wooden bars lining the walls. Magnus even installed cubbies in the corner for the kids to put their stuff in. Izzy discovered that there was a bathroom attached as well, and used that as an opportunity to change into ballet attire since it was as good a time as any to get prepared to teach. Isabelle emerged from the restroom, wearing a black leotard and white tights. She still had her now messy braids from earlier.

  
Isabelle pulled a speaker out of her bag, and hooked the bluetooth with her phone. She scrolled through her song options until she found the perfect warm up. She clicked it, and soon enough “Grenade” by Bruno Mars started to play.

  
“Easy come, easy go, that’s just how you live ohh” Isabelle sashayed across the wood floor.

  
“Take take take it all, but you never give” She leaped.

  
More of the song played, until the bridge before her favorite part, and she prepared for it.

  
“Cause … what you don’t understand” Isabelle got into the prep position for the turns she was about to do.  
“Is I’d catch a grenade for ya!” Izzy began a series of fouette turns, her right leg out, her left rising and lowering so she could keep turning.

  
“Throw my hand on a blade for ya!” She closed her fouettes with a pirouette continued by a leap.

  
“I’d jump in front of a train, for ya!” Izzy got ready for a pencil leg hold turn, and achieved it flawlessly.

  
Now she was just making it up. “You know i’d do anything for ya! I would go through all this pain” She ran to the barre, for support. Izzy arched her back, still gripping the wood with one hand. Her hair whipped into her mouth but quite frankly she didn’t care. Considering she’d had a pretty stressful day, she wanted to stay snippy, but she couldn’t. Izzy let herself smile.

  
She unlatched from the barre and ran the the center of the room. Izzy started her fouette turns again, this time doing it for a longer time. “Take a bullet straight through my brain! Yes I would die for you baby, but you won’t do the same!”

  
She was still grinning as her body rotated. All of Isabelle’s movements came to a halt when she caught sight of Clary’s red hair in the doorway. Izzy ran to shut off the music, grabbing her phone and running into the bathroom. Nobody was supposed to see her let loose, actually have fun by herself. Clary was overstepping her title as acquaintance and Izzy didn’t like it one bit.

  
Isabelle knew she shouldn't have come to camp. She shouldn't have agreed to be a counselor. The tears were dripping as she stood in front of mirror. Wow. Isabelle thought. This is so cliche. Her contacts were getting foggy and painful so she removed them, leaving her eyes red. Isabelle swiped her arm across her eyes to dry them. Black glasses soon framed her eyes once again.

  
“Izzy?” Alec called from outside the door.  
She didn't respond. “Clary told me you ran in here. She wants to apologize for whatever she did to you.” He spoke softly but Isabelle took it as Alec being condescending.  
“You don't get it!” Isabelle squeaked.” You never do! She invaded my privacy Alec!” This time Alec didn't respond. In utter confusion, Isabelle opened the door. Alec wasn't there. Her phone buzzed from where she put it on the sink counter. The vibrations caused it to migrate into the sink, water pooling in a circle under her phone. Dammit. Isabelle picked up her phone and dried it on her leotard. 1 missed call from unknown number was what the screen read. Out of curiosity she called the number back.

  
“Hello?” Isabelle asked, quivering when the caller picked up.  
“Hey. It's me.” The caller responded.  
“And me is?”  
“Clary. Me is Clary. I mean I'm Clary, err it's Clary.”  
Isabelle tried to play it off, though her insides were twisting.  
“Oh yeah, Uhmm hi. It was nice to meet you earlier.”  
“Well, we didn't really get a chance to talk per se.”  
“How did you get my number?”  
“Alec gave it to me.”  
Isabelle was legitimately going to murder her brother. “Ohh. Interesting.”  
“Hey look, I'm really sorry about earlier.”  
“Oh no, it's fine. I was just a bit shocked since I never really dance in front of anyone other than my family or friends.”  
“Well I can't be the reason you change your whole system! We must become the best friends! Or family!” Clary burst into laughter.  
“You wish!” Isabelle giggled as well.

  
“No but really, I'm sorry about earlier. If it matters, I thought you looked pretty hot when doing those turns. Dude those were sick!”  
Isabelle froze again. Did Clary just say she looked hot?  
“Yes Izzy, I did say that. And yes you did just say that out loud. And yes I just heard you whisper shit.”

  
Izzy rolled her eyes, but then thought back to the hot thing. “Sorry if me calling you hot freaked you out. Sorry about that. I'll just warn you now so that when we move in together when we’re 50 year old besties you're not freaked out if I bring a girl home. I'm bi.”

  
Isabelle's throat went dry, she forgot how to blink, how to breathe. Why was Clary telling her this? Calling her hot? Telling me she's bi? What is she doing?  
Isabelle responds awkwardly, “Ok then… well what now?”  
“I don’t know. Maybe we should get to choreographing for tomorrow?”  
“Oh yeah! Ok, well bye then!” Isabelle said, and then hung up the phone.  
Clary was a bit confused but accepted it, getting to work on an acrobatics routine in the studio across the hall from the girl she may or may not be crushing on.  
Isabelle sat on the floor of the studio, biting her lip, since none of the songs she was looking at were speaking to her. She knew the weeks were competitive. There was a winner each week, and Isabelle was determined to make a good impression.

  
Isabelle was looking on iTunes through all of the Katy Perry albums. Although there were some references in the songs she was choosing between, her kids were too old to make a big deal about it. Isabelle got a list saying their ages were about 13-16. Isabelle picked Kissed a Girl, because she was oddly inspired by her talk with Clary. She completely supported the LGBTQ+ community, but she wanted the show it. Although the song lyrics say the “kiss” was just to try it, Isabelle felt the song overall had the opposite message.

  
Across the hall, Clary had to deal with picking a song for 13-16 year olds as well. Although she does admit that she likes Isabelle in that way, she wasn’t going to give up being competitive. Clary was determined to beat Isabelle, and win on Friday. She easily knew she wanted to use The One that Got Away.

  
That night both girls went to bed happy, determined to win on Friday, but there can only be one winner, so here’s to the hope that they stay friends while Clary has a crush on Isabelle, and stay friends even if one of them wins on Friday.

 

  
The next day all the teachers met their students. Despite the full room the day before, Sunday, there were only 5 actual dance teachers. Maia, who taught jazz, Lydia and Jace who co-taught hip-hop, Isabelle who taught ballet, and Clary who taught cheer. The campers could only take one style. That way, the competition was more intense. Also, the campers get to spend the days with the same group of people, so they bonded better. Since the kids; boys and girls, were older, it was already on another level. The next few days were tense for everyone, pulling together routines for Friday, striving to come out on top.

  
Isabelle’s song choice was judged by her group at first. Once the dancers started actually getting into the routine, memorizing lyrics and such, they actually felt the message in the song. Her class was by far the smallest. While most classes had about 15 students, she had 5. But the five dancers she did have were fantastic. Isabelle had the opportunity to teach two twin girls that were 16, named Charlotte and Jessamine, Char and Jessie for short. She had an older girl who joined last minute so she wasn’t on the list at first, Dominique who was 19. Although she joined late, it was definitely worth it. Her fouettes were flawless. Since counselors performed with the group, Dom and Isabelle were going to be a double whammy. Finally there were Simon and Raphael, her guys, both 15. Man were they good. Isabelle was convinced her routine was perfect, at about 4:00 PM on the day before the performances aka competition.

  
Across the hall, Clary was doing amazing as well. The one that got away turned out to be a great acro song. Clary was surprised by the turnout she got. She had 13 dancers! Although, only 2 of them were boys. Clary kept forgetting their names, but other than that, the Cheerleaders were ready to compete on Friday. Thursday night, Clary was in the studio alone, finalizing costumes for tommorow, their big day. The redhead heard the vibrations off bass coming from across the hall. She knew she shouldn’t go look, but she couldn’t help it. As Clary was walking through the hall, she saw the clock which read 9:30 PM. It’s 9 already? Wow. Who’s in the ballet studio then? Classes are over. Sure enough, it’s Isabelle, who stayed 5 hours past the end of class to continue working on her dance.

  
Clary can see Isabelle dancing through the fogged out windows. She opens the door slightly to get a better look, and Isabelle thankfully doesn’t notice. Nobody knew each other’s song choices, so when Clary heard what she assumed to be Isabelle’s since it was Katy Perry, she felt dirty. But then Clary was in awe, her heart hurting knowing she would never be able to actually be with Isabelle. Although Alec told Clary that Isabelle wasn’t exactly the straightest book on the shelf, it didn’t mean anything to her. In Clary’s opinion Isabelle made it perfectly clear she wasn’t into her.

  
Little did Clary know that her words were driving Isabelle absolutely insane. Sprinkled in Clary and Isabelle’s little chats through the week, whether it be in person or on the phone, were times where Clary started pointing out cute things Isabelle did, or times she looked attractive. Isabelle knew it was okay to be who you are, but she had no experience. She’d only ever dated guys, and you could count them on one hand. Clary is out of my league.

  
When Clary saw that Isabelle had chosen to dance to Kissed a Girl, she literally fell in love. At this moment Clary was the epitome of the heart eyes emoji. Clary knew she needed to tell Isabelle she saw her dancing again. So Clary knocked on the door, causing Izzy to look in her direction. Why does Isabelle have to look so damn cute right now? Clary thought to herself.  
“Hi Izzy.”  
“Hey Clary… uhmm how much did you see, or rather err hear?”  
“I saw you dancing to Kissed a Girl. I’m really sorry, it won’t happen again.”

 

 

 

  
Isabelle POV:

  
After all the thinking Isabelle did about Clary this week, she decided her real reason for choosing Kissed A Girl, was to let Clary know how she felt. Isabelle liked Clary, and Clary was head-over-heels in love with Isabelle. They just didn’t know how the other girl felt.

  
“Oh no, Clary, really it’s fine.” Isabelle said.  
“Well, if it's okay, then can I watch the rest of your dance?”  
“I'm not even that good at it I just I don't want to be the reason we—”  
Clary put her hands on Isabelle's shoulders, and she tensed before relaxing.  
“You know you'll be amazing Izzy! You never cease to blow everyone away! You'll be perfect.”

  
“Ok. Clary, I trust you, so tell me your honest opinion.”

  
Izzy slowly walked over to her phone, throwing glances over her shoulder to Clary every step. She hit play, and the song began.

  
Izzy had choreographed bridges across the floor, so she executes that, and then walked to the wall and explained to Clary she was waiting for her duet with Dom. Once the final chorus came on, Isabelle ran into a leap, and rotated while airborne so she landed on one knee. Izzy got up, and started doing those turns Clary loved so much.

  
Clary was intoxicated in Izzy's everything. Isabelle Sophia Lightwood was dancing to a song about girls kissing for her. Could it get any better? The answer was no. Could it get any worse? Definitely. Isabelle was turning, and her ballet laces started to unravel.

  
Clary didn't notice, because she was staring at Isabelle's face intensely. Nobody noticed until it unraveled completely and got stuck under her dance shoe, causing Isabelle to fly forward into a wooden bar on the wall.

  
Clary snapped back to reality and immediately rushed to Isabelle's aid. She had a pretty bad cut running from her temple to the corner of her eye that was bleeding.

  
Clary grabbed Izzy's hand, not caring about boundaries when Isabelle was hurt. Izzy accepted and they walked together to the bathroom.  
“This is gonna sting Iz.”  
Izzy bit her lip and nodded silently.  
Clary took a towel and ran it under the faucet. She pressed it to Izzy's cut, and Isabelle hissed.  
Clary grabbed the first aid kit kept in the bathrooms and took out neosporin and a bandaid.

  
She applied the cream and the bandaid. Clary washes her hands, and then leaned in to kiss the bandaid. However, as soon as she did, both of the girls could feel how heated everything was getting. Clary decided to just go for it.

  
Almost like asking for permission, she kissed the bandaid again, and then started to kiss down her cut. Once Clary reached her eye, she thought she heard Izzy hiss, but more closely, it was definitely and completely a moan. Isabelle wanted it too. Clary knew her mission now. She kissed down Isabelle's cheek, and got to her jaw, and kissed it, poking her tongue out a bit. Izzy moaned again, which confirmed Clary's suspicions.

  
Clary kissed back up her cheek, and soon realized she was at Izzy's lips. She didn't want to rush this. She removed her mouth from Isabelle's body, and Izzy pouted. Since Izzy's eyes were already closed, Clary kissed them both, letting her mouth linger.

  
She then kissed Izzy's nose, and reached her mouth once again. Clary pressed her lower lip to Izzy's upper lip, and Izzy's eyes shot open. Their lips were still connected, and Clary could feel Isabelle smiling. Izzy took control from there, pushing Clary against the sink, cupping her face and kissing all of Clary's lips.

  
Things got even more heated, and Izzy bit down on Clary's bottom lip, and Clary grunted this time. Izzy pushed her tongue into Clary's mouth, wrapping her arms around Clary's neck, playing with the loose ends of her fiery hair.

  
Clary sucked on Izzy's tongue and they both moaned again. It soon became a slobbery wet mess and they needed air.  
“I told you you never cease to blow everyone away!” Clary remarked  
That's it. They were gonna be the death of each other.

  
They walked out of the bathroom, and Izzy started to get undressed right there, in front of Clary. Clary didn't have anything to complain about. While Izzy was in the middle of taking off her bra, Clary ran up behind Izzy and kissed her neck.  
“Mhmmm” Izzy smiled.  
“Hey Iz, this is a bit forward, but wanna stay in my room tonight?”  
“Uhmm, I think you need to convince me.”Izzy said, smirking.  
Clary spun Izzy around and picked her up and Izzy wrapped her legs around Clary's waist. Clary supported Izzy by her tush, as they kissed. Izzy hopped down and said, “Alright, convinced.” Izzy hopped on Clary's back as they walked to Clary's cabin.

  
“C, I didn't think this through. I don't have pajamas.”

  
“Relax. You can borrow some—” Clary walked up to Izzy “— or we can just sleep in our underwear.”  
Izzy smirked. She then picked up a pillow and hit Clary over the head with it. Izzy used a spare toothbrush, and braided her hair for bed. Before she left the bathroom she had to admit it was a good day to wear her lace bralette. She walked into Clary's bedroom, and Clary was already in bed. She looked up and gave Izzy a once over, mouth open. Izzy spun around, and got in the bed. Clary turned to Izzy's back, making the other girl the little spoon and kissing up her neck.

  
“Shhhh. Not now I'm tired.”

  
“Ughh. Fine.”

  
And that's how they went to bed, snuggled in each other's arms.

  
Isabelle woke up in someone else's bed. She remembered the events from last night, looking to see Clary's arms around her waist. She didn't remove them immediately. Izzy reached for her glasses, and put them on. She then went to grab her phone. 7:00. 7:00! We're late! Izzy started hitting Clary's arm.

  
“Babe! Can I call you babe you— you it doesn't matter! BABE GET UP!”  
Clary jolts up, gutted her head on the headboard.  
“Babe we're late!  
“Aww you called me babe! Common let's get ready so at least we can make a grand entrance.”  
Clary ran to her closet to grab two camp shirts.  
“Iz, you can wear mine if you want. They have the stupid print on the back though. Is that ok?”  
“Totally. I'm fine wearing my—”  
Clary grabbed Isabelle's hand. “Girlfriends.”  
“Girlfriends.”

  
Izzy wound up wearing Clary's personalized sweatshirt instead. Izzy thought back to the night before, realizing she wore her dance shoes to Clary's house and she had no actual shoes to wear. Clary noticed the dilemma and offered to give Isabelle a piggyback ride to the main lodge as well. So, Clary packed a lunch bag for herself and made up one for Isabelle. Izzy leaned in to kiss Clary, to thank her for her thoughtfulness. They were both wearing the camp tops, black spandex, and dance tights when they left.

  
Giggling, the cute couple entered the room. Izzy jumped off Clary's back, and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Everyone in the room, campers and counselors alike, saw them, and most smiled. Except for Magnus. He rolled his eyes and handed what looked like 30 bucks to Alec. Clary and Isabelle made eye contact. They bet on us!  
We might as well give them a show. Clary and Izzy joined hands and skipped to their seats in the front.  
“Hello everyone! Alec and Catrina have kindly prepared a backstage area for the teams to get ready! You will find a door clearly labeled for each group. Be back here in 45 minutes. Good luck!” Said Magnus.

  
All the teams escaped to their sadly separated room. Although, in the middle of putting her hair into a high pony in the bathroom, Clary got a text.  
Hey babe. It's Izzy. We're all done here so if you want… you know.”

  
Clary thinks, Hmmm make out with my girlfriend, or stay here? Was the other even an option? Clary exits the restroom, and run into her team’s room. Thankfully everyone's ready.  
“Guys! Let's go check in first!” Yells Clary.  
She hears a few groans and receives a few dirty glares, but she doesn't care. Clary escorts them back to the temporary stage, and check them in. The redhead then disappears to see her favorite ballerina.

  
\--Skip ahead to the final two teams, ballet and cheer. Jazz and hip hop have already gone, both very good. Maia did a jazz version of Teenage Dream, and hip hop did Last Friday night.

  
Izzy is pacing behind the stage, not only nervous to perform, but also getting judged for the song choice. The only person who would get her through this is Clary. Clary is in the first row, she thought. Izzy looks over to her dancers thoughtfully, when the music starts. The first to come out from the wings are Jessie and Charlotte, who drag their feet to the center of the stage, and stop in their positions in the front. Next is Raphael and Simon, who come from the opposite wing, pirouetting into position. Izzy and Dom don't come out until the second chorus.

  
Once the four on stage did their parts, they exit to the wings, wishing Izzy and Dominique good luck. Izzy didn't need it, because she saw Clary in the front row grinning giving her a thumbs up. Izzy smirked, and turned onto the stage.  
“No, I don’t know your name  
It doesn't matter,  
pirouette  
You're my experimental game  
Just human nature,  
leap , kick-ball-change, pirouette, arabesque  
It's not what,  
Good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey  
(Prep) Dominique and Isabelle got ready to turn. Clary and Isabelle shared a smile before the duet started.

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it

  
Fouette into a leg up turn

I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it,

  
Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

  
The dance ended, the two boys and girls joining them on stage. They took a bow, and Izzy ran off the stage, down the steps, to Clary’s seat. Clary picked her up by the waist, spinning them around, kissing Izzy deeply. Clary didn’t care about competition anymore, let alone the dance she had to perform next. She already had what she wanted. Someone who loved her.

 


End file.
